


The crying child

by PurpleDragonfly2002



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta, Internet story, Other, also on Wattpad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleDragonfly2002/pseuds/PurpleDragonfly2002
Summary: This isn't a story it's a WARNING------------------------------------------------------This creepy pasta is meant to be reminiscent of something that would be posted on a Internet forum.Warning this story contains mentions of possibly triggering content such as violence, prostitution, neglect, rape, pedophilia, ext. also posted on Wattpad





	The crying child

Greetings my name is Jonathan wings; I'm 38. The events I'm about to talk about happened about a year ago. It was a late December night I was walking home from work it about 10:15 I was walking past an alleyway when I heard crying.

 

"Hello? Is anyone there, do you need help" I asked. Upon hearing nothing but my voice rebounding off the walls I prepared to walk away.

 

"help p-please" came with a small whimper.

 

I as I walked into the ally the strong smell of iron hit me with such power that it made me stumble. Once I regained my senses I began to look around the ally due to the darkness I could barely see; so I dug into my pocket and grabbed my phone and turned on the flashlight. With the ally now visible I took a quick scan of my surroundings. The newfound light flooded the ally way.

 

"I-is people there" the small voice called.

 

Now I could make out the slight sobbing coming from the side of a large metal trash can. I quickly walked around the can and found a young child covered in blood. Knowing it was a child made me worry more. The child bangs were covering their eyes but I could still see the tears on their cheeks glistening in the light of my phone.

 

"It's ok I'm here to help" I crouched down to their level.

 

"Do you know where your parents are?"

 

"mama and papa hurt me"

 

"Do you have any other family?"

 

"No Mimi gone to heaven"

 

I gave a small sigh knowing I couldn't leave this child covered in blood, scared, and most likely injured in a dark alley. Since my town was a good hour and a half drive from the nearest hospital I had to take them to my house. They could spend the night in my guest bedroom. Then the morning, I could bring them to the hospital and then the police.

 

"Ok do you wanna spend the night at my house?"

 

"Like when I go Mimi's house," they asked sounding confused.

 

"Yah just like that," I said.

 

"Ok"

"Can you walk?"

 

"No. Hurt my foots"

 

"Is it ok if I carry you on my back?"

 

"Yes"

 

"Ok," I said as I hoisted them onto my back.

 

Once I knew they were secured to my back I began the trek back to my house. After unlocking my door and entering the living room I set them on the couch. she was wearing a light purple shirt and pair of dirty blued jeans covered in blood. Thankfully my nephew had just visited and left a few of his clothes here. 'I'm sure his mom won't mind me borrowing a some of them'

 

I grabbed a light blue shirt and a pair of pajama pants. Walking back into my living room I set the clothes on the arm of the couch.

 

"I'm Jonathan, what's your name?"

 

"I-i don't know," they said beginning to tear u

 

"Uh, hey, it's ok kiddo?" he said as he hesitant placed a hopefully comforting hand on the bloodied child's back.

 

"Thank you, Mr.Jon"

 

"You're welcome"

 

"so how old are you"

 

"I'm 8 y-years old"

 

"what happened to you"

 

"Mama and papa let mean people h-hurt me for green paper and stop teaching me. Mean people like no smart them like stupid me cuz i is not strong" the tears in their eyes started to fall

 

"its ok, I have an idea let's get you cleaned up," I said leading them to the bathroom.

 

I began to fill the tub with warm water and lots of bubbles.

"Ok, do you know how to bathe?"

"Y-yes," they said quietly.

 

"Ok, I'll step out so you can get undressed and get in the tub if you need any help just yell for me. Ok?"

 

"Ok"

 

"Oh, by the way, your clothes are on the counter"

 

"Mr.Jon! Help with clean hair!"

 

I walked into the bathroom and grabbed some shampoo and conditioner then washed their short brown hair including their bangs when I lifted their bangs they closed their eyes tight. The bubbles covering their body. Once I finished washing their hair I left the bathroom.

 

About 5 or so minutes later they emerged wearing my nephew's clothes I noticed that the clothes were slightly too big for them. Upon hearing her small yawn I figured it was time for us to hit the hay.

 

"Ok, it's time for bed," I said as I picked them up and carried them to my houses guest room.

 

I laid them down on the bed and began to walk out the door flicking the light off and saying a quick 'good night'.

 

they gave me a small and whispered a groggy 'good night' back then 'went to sleep'.

 

I woke up at 3:03 pm to the wired sound of giggling. I looked around my room to see on my left stood the kid giggling like a madman and hunched over staring me in the eyes. At the angel, she was standing at their bangs had fallen forward to reveal the now open empty sockets.

 

Even with their lack of eyes their sockets still seemed to bore into my eyes. As my eyes scanned them I noticed they were holding a spoon. I noticed they started to lower it towards my left eye. I began to struggle to realize I couldn't move.

 

Next thing I know I feel intense pain, then warm liquid, and at that moment I screamed as loud as I could. After the scream, I could feel ice cold fingers putting something soft and fluffy into my eye socket then remove it.

 

this happened till I felt my eye stop bleeding. Then they put another of the fluffy soft things in my eye socket by this time the pain was so excruciating that I began to blackout the last thing I feel is something cool and sharp pierce my eyelid. Then everything went black.

 

The next thing I know I'm waking up in the hospital. The doctor said my left eye had been removed with a yet to be identified weapon he told me that cotton bales had been stuffed into my eye socket and that my eyelid had been stitched closed. When the doctor finished talking to me and left a police officer walked into the room.

 

She said that my neighbor heard my scream and called the police. She took my statement and left to carry on the investigation

 

It's now been exactly 1 year ago today. You're probably wondering what happened to the kid well; the officers said that there was no evidence of them ever being there not even their bloody clothes. The officer also said they couldn't find any missing children in the area matching the description matching the description. So beware I know they're still out there. And they’re dangerous.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first work posted on here


End file.
